


All To Myself

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e05 Angels Take Manhattan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D'you miss it?" he asked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 324

"D'you miss it?" Rory asks one day.

Amy has no need to ask what he's talking about. "Sometimes," she says, and rolls to face him. "Admit it, you do too."

He nods, and tries to figure out how to break the awkward silence. Before he has a chance to make a hash of it, Amy scoots up close and pillows her head on his shoulder. "Then there are times like this," she says, "where it's nice to lie in bed and listen to the rain, and to know that I'll have you all to myself for the next fifty years."


End file.
